This invention relates to a long, hollow, multiple-sided profile device. More particularly it concerns a long, hollow, multiple-sided profile device where at least one of the sides of the profile is provided with boltholes.
In the following the term bolthole is used for a through opening where a bolt is positioned in its position of use. The bolthole may for example have a circular, square or rectangular cross-section. The term bolt opening is used for a through opening used for introducing a bolt into its position of use.
During building of support structures, for such as tubing and cableways, plate profiles in the form of open, angular profiles or U-shaped profiles are often used. The sides of the profiles are provided with boltholes for making it easy to connect the profiles by means of bolts.
It is well known that open profiles, typically angular profiles have relatively low flexural rigidity, while closed profiles such as triangular profiles are appreciably better suited as slender columns. Closed profiles also have greater torsion stiffness.
Closed profiles have however the drawback that the introduction of bolts for the boltholes may be difficult.